Paradise
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Song-fic; Paradise by Coldplay: Cat always wanted to a princess. She always wanted to be a singer. But her world became unbearable. She can only escape in her sleep. Now, I wonder who ends up in her dreams... *Beck/Cat*


**a/n: My 4****th**** Song-fic! Paradise by Coldplay doesn't belong to me. I hope you like it. I know in Growing Up I said Beck didn't come till high school, but in this story it would make more sense if he knew Cat since they were kids.**

9 year old Cat Valentine laid next to 10 year old Beck Oliver while they made shapes from the clouds.

Cat pointed to a big cloud. " Looky, Beck it's a cloud shaped like monkey in a tutu"

Beck laughed. "No, it's a clown dancing on a motorcycle"

Beck turned to Cat; he wanted to hear her laugh. But her face became serious all of a sudden.

"Beck, when I'm older. I want to be a princess. I want to be a singer. I want to be all these amazing things" she said. "but, sometimes a voice in my head tells me I will never be these things"

"Don't worry. You will be whatever you want to be. I believe in you" Beck said.

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach so**

**She ran away in her sleep**

**and dreamed of**

**Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise, Para-para-paradise**

**Every time she closed her eyes**

14 year old Cat knocked on Beck's door. Beck automatically opened the door. He wrapped her in his arms. She was crying. " I don't want to be at my house" she said, her voice cracking.

" Can I sleep here?" Beck looked at her, she just dyed her hair red. " My parents think I'm really stupid for dying my hair. They said I would never make it as a singer" she said, more tears coming.

"Your parents aren't smart. They don't know what they are saying." He said wondering why her parents would be so cruel to her. " Sure, you can sleep here" he said, leading her upstairs.

" You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the floor" Beck said getting an extra blanket from his parent's room. " No, can you sleep on the bed with me. Can you be my teddy bear. I always hold on to something while I sleep" she begged through tears.

"Okay" Beck said lying down next to her. Cat held Beck's hand falling asleep. She knew she was safe. She had a dream, she ran away from her house and found paradise.

**When she was just a girl**

**She expected the world**

**But it flew away from her reach**

**and the bullets catch in her teeth**

**Life goes on, it gets so heavy**

**The wheel breaks the butterfly**

**Every tear a waterfall**

**In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes**

**In the night the stormy night away she'd fly**

**and dreams of**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

Whenever she was with Beck, she had dreams that night. Instead of the nightmares her parents give her. She dreams of her little paradise. Her own little world. She lived in a world of butterflies and bubbles. She was the beautiful princess who can sing. Everybody loved her. She loved her paradise more than her real life.

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh**

**She'd dream of**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**

**lalalalalalalalalalala**

**And so lying underneath those stormy skies**

**She'd say, "oh, ohohohoh I know the sun must set to rise"**

She dreamed Beck was her prince. She dreamed about her and Beck together. After all he said he believed in her. He had help her. Her paradise existed because of Beck.

That same year they auditioned to go to Hollywood Arts together. They both got in. Cat was so excited, but she was scared. What if all the kids teased her, for her hair? She was scared the people will judge her like her parents did.

On the night before the first day of school, Cat knocked on Beck's RV'S door.

" Who is it?" Beck asked.

" Cat, open up please. It's cold out here" she said. Beck opened the door and felt the cool air. He saw Cat in her pj shorts and tank top.

"Come in. You must be freezing." He wrapped a towel around her. " What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm scared. What if the kids at school don't like me?" she asked teeth chattering.

" They will love you" Beck said.

Cat smiled and feel asleep leaning on Beck's chest. She dreamed of a world where people loved her for her. People cared about her. A world where nobody was judged.

**This could be**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh**

**This could be**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Para-para-paradise**

**This could be**

**Para-para-paradise**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh-oh**

16 year old Cat Valentine laid next to 17 year old Beck Oliver while they made shapes from the clouds.

" Remember this moment 6 years ago?" Beck asked.

Cat shook her head. " That's when you told me, you believed in. Then after that you took care of me. You helped me believed in myself. You were in my dreams. You made my paradise. You made my paradise real"

Cat sat up and looked at Beck. "Thank you for making my paradise become my life" she said. Beck sat up and kissed her. "Anything for my princess"

**a/n: what do you think? Is it good or bad? Share your thoughts (pretty please)**

**luv and chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


End file.
